


Oh me, oh my!

by Momma_Sun



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom tord, M/M, Other, Overstimulation, Top Tom, trans tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Sun/pseuds/Momma_Sun
Summary: Tom finds Tord's secret and embraces it. I'm terrible at this, names especially.





	Oh me, oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 in the morning, what did you expect?  
> I'm sorry if this is super OOC I'm incredibly tired...  
> Edit: Hey I'm debating on making a part two to this, wattia think?

    It was a pretty normal day, Matt staring into a mirror, Edd drinking cola, and Tom and Tord... Not fighting? Okay so it wasn't all that normal, and Edd and Matt were actually out of the house shopping. Tord and Tom sat in living room flipping through the channels, "Ugh... There's nothing on." Tom groaned before tossing the remote onto the couch. Tord stuffed his hands into his pockets and slide back into the couch, "I'm boR E D!" He practically shouted. "Yeah and wattia expect me to do about it?" Tom replied, an annoyed look on his face. "I would just go into my room and be not bored but...  _Ugh_ that's too faaaaarrrr." He whined "Stop your bitching and go jerk off in your fucking room already." Tom snapped back, only to get an ugly grin from Tord, "Well what if I just did it right here?" He asked, looking right at Tom, "I swear, if you masturbate right in front of me I'm punching you in the dick." He hissed. "Well I don't  _have_ to do it solo, you can join me~" He kept that devilish smirk plastered on his face, "If this your way of asking to have sex with me you fucking weirdo?" "If you want to word it like that, yes." 

    Tom took a deep breath before sighing, "It'd give you something to do~" Tord stated. He was right, Tom was so bored and there was  _nothing_ on T.V right now. "How long till Edd and Matt come back?" Tom asked, "They left 5 minutes ago." Tord replied. Tom took another deep breath, "Fine... But only because there's literally nothing else to do..." He said, almost immediately regretting his decision. Tord wasted no time on crawling onto Tom, who was laying sideways on the couch.

    Tord placed a small kiss on his chin, "You have  _no idea_ how long I've wanted to do this~" "Do wha-" His voice was cut off by Tord pressing his lips against his. Tom's eyes widened for a moment in surprise, he wanted to pull back but his head was laying against the arm rest, so he instead just kissed back, much to the norski's surprise. Tord pulled back, his eyes half open, "You... Kissed me back?" Tord said, mostly to himself, "Don't think too much into it." Tom quickly replied, his cheeks heating up.

    Tord then began to undo Tom's pants, "Damn you're eager." Tom said as he looked down at the red hooded commie. He shrugged and continued with what he was doing, "I'm in the mood, what'd yah expect?" He asked, raising a brow. Tom just shrugged and let him do his thing.

    Tord gave a small grin as he pulled down Tom's pants, leaving him in his hoodie, shirt, and boxers. Tord then removed his own hoodie, and, surprise surprise, he's not wearing a shirt. Tord then asked for Tom to remove his own shirt and hoodie, which he sat up and did before laying back down. Tord then palmed the other through his boxers, receiving a sharp inhale and silent groan to erupt from him, "Don't tease me you fucking commie." He growled, only to get a tight squeeze in return. "Tsk tsk tsk, sorry Thomas... I don't think you realize who's in control here~" Tord replied, continuing with what he was doing. Tom gave an annoyed sigh, "Whatever..."

    After a bit more teasing, Tord finally pulled down Tom's boxers and was pleasantly surprised at the size he was given. He didn't have a gag reflex but even then, the size still intimidated him, "What are you just gonna stare at it all day? Com'on." His thought where cut off my a very annoying Tom. Tord sighed before licking up the shaft, and then inserting it into his mouth. As soon as he began to go down, Tom took a sharp inhale and tightly gripped the couch, his eyes widened and then closed for a moment. It was painfully obvious that he was trying to hold in his moans, but his gasping and groaning gave him away.

    Honestly, Tord was surprised that Tom was lasting for so long, he would've thought that he was gonna blow his load in just a few seconds but he's been going at it for about a solid minute now, he could tell that Tom was getting close, just based on the way his dick twitched. After Tord bobbed his head just a bit more, Tom finally released a moan as he hit his high, cumming into Tord's throat after shoving his head down.

    After a few seconds of swallowing, Tord raised his head and panted, looking up at Tom with his eyes half closed, "Damn you can last for a while~" Tord complimented. Tom gave a small chuckle in reply, "I can last longer then you." He replied, "You wanna bet?" Tord retaliated, turning back to his normal self, "Sure. If I win, you don't bother me for a whole day." "And if  _I_ win... You have to eat me out~" Tom mentally cringed at the thought of having to eat another man out, but he agreed to the terms nevertheless as he was pretty confident that he could hold his orgasm pretty well. 

Tom went to remove Tord's pants it he soon realized that there was a shift in Tord's attitude. He just shrugged it off and continued. As soon as he began to pull his boxers, he noticed something different, and his thoughts where confirmed when he pulled far enough to see... No dick? "Dude... You have a pussy?" Tom asked, incredibly surprised. Tord didn't respond, his entire face was red and he was looking to the side. Tom looked from his face, to the vag that laid before him, "Guess I won't have to eat out a guy at least." Tord gave an annoyed noise, "Oh uh... Sorry?" Tord just sighed, "It's okay..." Tom was not prepared for this, but he decided to have some fun of his own with this news. He looked up at Tord as he inserted on finger, catching Tord off guard and making him gasp, "T-Tom!" He squeaked, "What? You're tight as fuck, I gotta stretch you out otherwise there's no way in hell that I'm gonna fit." He calmly replied before putting in a second finger.

    Tord was soon a moaning mess and Tom was only using his hands. He used his other hand to rub Tord's clit, causing his moans to heighten. Tom was pleasantly pleased with the moans that Tord made, who would've thought in a million years that Tom would've liked Tord's moans, of all people. 

    It didn't take long for Tord to cum onto Tom's hand, and Tom was slightly grossed out but at least he was stretched out enough for entry. He let Tord calm down from his high before placing his member at Tord's entrance. "You ready?" He asked, just getting a simple nod from the norski. Tom then pushed in, Tord gasping at the size. His body wriggled and twitched as it adjusted, Tom found it oddly cute. He stopped pushing in when he fully in and snug. He waited for the okay signal from Tord before he began to slowly fuck him, though he quickly sped up due to Tord's pleas.

    Tord scratched at Tom's back as he was pounded into, moans spilling out of him with a mix of Tom's name. Tom absolutely loved this. He nipped at the smaller's neck and held his hip in place, he was especially pleased she he heard "OH GOD, YES THERE!" Come out of Tord, meaning that he had found his g-spot. He continued to aim for that spot, causing Tord to almost go over the edge, but it seems that he does remember their little bet. Tom grinned and moved one hand off of the norski's hip to his clit, which made Tord scratch at Tom's back even more so, he's not gonna last much longer.

    Not much longer translates to in a few seconds as Tord soon gave a loud shrieking moan as he hit his high, but Tom wasn't even near his own yet. Tord was gasping for air as he tried to get over his orgasm, but Tom's rough thrusts made that hard. Tom bit hard onto his neck, causing him to loudly moan. Tord started to whimper and wriggle but Tom held him still and shut him up with a rough kiss, their tongue's dancing. The thrusting was beginning to feel painful, but it was overweighed by the  _immense_ pleasure that was being given to him. "Tom p-pleaAAASSSEEE~" He moaned out as he orgasmed for a second time, third time's the charm? Tord continued to call pout Tom's name, hoping that he'd get the hint, but he didn't. Tom was slowly beginning to reach orgasm, but not before Tord hit his third high, he was literally gasping for air. Just as luck would have it, Tord's fourth high was his final, as he and Tom both hit their orgasms at the same time. Tom heavily panted as he rode out his orgasm, Tord had a small smile on his face.

    Before Tom could pull out, he heard the front door open, "We're hooooome!" All color drained from his face the second he and Edd made eye contact. Tord didn't even try to move, he was frozen underneath him. Here they where, both naked, with Tom's dick in Tord's vagina. Edd had a slightly disgusted look on his face, "You couldn't of done that in your room??? Really??? I hope you know that you're cleaning the fucking couch." Was all he said before leaving and leading Matt past them.

    After a minute or so, color came back into Tom's face, "We should... Be more careful next time..." Tom simply stated, "Next time?" Tord teased, "Don't make me carry you to my room for round 2." "I'd love that~"

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self indulgent,,,


End file.
